Angels and Demons
by Talim-chan
Summary: Kagome is a famous singer. She goes to a high-school to get new insparation for her songs. She meets Inu, Mir, San and Shippo. What will happen when they find out the truth? RR!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fan fic so please- no flames!!! I will only be putting the disclaimer here and on the last chapter. Um.....This is supposed to be a long fan fic so I am really sorry if I rush it! I know you probably hate this rambling so I will try to keep my chatty-ish-ness under control. Also, this chapter is boring but necessary. Future ones will be more better! Ok now....On with the story! -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or some of the sayings songs happening stuff etc. I might have herd it off TV, Movies, radio etc. and I would just like you to know that it's not mine. Although some stuff is. But some is not.  
  
Angels & Demons Chapter One:  
  
Kagome Higurashi's manager, Kaede, skeptically read through the lyrics of her newest song. Kagome sat impatiently, awaiting Kaede's opinion of her new song lyrics. I should start by describing our first two characters, no? Kagome has long dark hair dark eyes. Today she wore old dark jeans and a red t-shirt. Kaede has grayish hair and always, ALWAYS, whore a business suit. Kagome was the second most popular singer yet and had many fans in Japan.  
  
"Kagome.....This is horrible! You are losing your touch! What happened?" she asked although asked does not quite cover the anger in her tone.  
  
"I don't know...that was really all I could come up with." Kagome replied.  
  
"You need new inspiration! We should send you to a high school to renew it!" Kaede exclaimed in one of those I-am-so-brilliant tones, "You will need a new identity.....wait! No one knows your last name-we'll just use that. We'll send you and your mother to live in a home near your new school"  
  
"Won't anybody know it's me?" asked Kagome amidst the ramblings.  
  
"No child. We'll have you look like a transfer student. You can stay the rest of the school year! Heck! We could even hire someone to be your brother!"  
  
"But I don't want a brother! Or school!" Kagome exclaimed in a distressed tone. Well wouldn't you? Just finding out you had to go to school!  
  
"Kagome! This would really help your career!"(Kaede)  
  
"My career does need help...." (Kag)  
  
"Please Kagome! This could be your chance to beat Rin!" "Fine!" Kagome agreed, after all- she really was a nice person.  
  
Kagome's Mansion Kagome was packing her clothes, possessions and other items that would not give away the fact that she was famous. That meant no designer clothes (ok maybe some) and no Grammies. This, in Kagome's eyes sucked!  
  
"Kagome! Dinner time!" came a yell from down stairs.  
  
No need to yell back when you are a famous singer. Nope. None. She could come or not come or she could go half way and eat her dinner there. But this was Kagome's last gourmet meal for a while. She was NOT going to miss it...even if she wanted to sulk. After all, she would be eating her mom's food soon. That thought was enough to scare even some one famous.  
  
When Kagome got down stairs she found the table set for three and a little boy of about eight years of age in HER spot at the table! Normally Kagome was nice and caring but there was some thing that made her want to yell at this creep.  
  
"Who is this brat!?!? In MY spot! Who do you think you are? More Importantly, Do you know who I am? I could sue!"  
  
"Ok.....Number 1: "this brat" is Souta. Number 2: I think I am Souta or I was the last time I checked. Number 3: Duh I know who you are! And by the way- you can't sue someone for taking your spot!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!" she said. Kagome walked over to the chair and pointed to a gold plaque on the table. Apparently by than look on Souta's face, if you were a super star, you could sue someone for taking your spot. For engraved on the plaque were the words "Kagome's spot tm."  
  
"Geez!" and with that he moved.  
  
"This is the boy hired to be your brother."  
  
At least they had enough sibling rivalry.  
  
Later (as in after dinner)   
  
"Hello Kagome! My name is Myoga. Since you haven't had to go to school since grade school I will be helping you learn how to act."  
  
(A/N: I will not type all of the stuff he said cuz A) it's boring B) I don't wanna) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I should have put this in the first chapter but the name angels and demons is the name of a book my dad is reading. I saw it a few days ago and thought that it would be a good name for this fan fiction (which by the way is not based on that book). Oh and one more thing- Thanks too bobbaluojoe! That's all! - Angels and Demons Chapter 2  
  
As Kagome walked up to her new school she was not nervous. She had sung on stage in front of millions of people. Nope. There was no reason to be nervous.  
  
Or at least that's what Kagome TRIED to tell herself although her true feelings where more like this: 'What if no one likes me? What if I get no friends? Kaede won't like it if I write songs about being a loner. What if I can't find my way?' So on, so on. Exetera. Classes had already started and no-one was in front of the school.  
  
Kagome stood there for a moment, taking every thing in- the rusty, uneven sign saying "Shikon High", the yellowish grass that swept the grounds, the wooden picnic tables, and the litter covering the ground. She was unaware that several faces watched her through the classroom windows. It was near the end of November and many people found a girl standing and staring at the school, about ten-minutes to lunch a little odd. That or the teachers where boring. (A/N: I'll go with....um....that is a hard one....The second one! Ding! Ding! Ding! You just won a million $)  
  
Kagome finally took a deep breath and walked into the school. She knew that she should go to the principal's office but she didn't exactly know where that was. Ring! Above her the bell rung, signaling lunch. Instantly the halls where filled with people- students trying to get away from the scary teachers, teachers trying to get away from the children a.k.a. students.  
  
Quickly, Kagome looked around to see if she could find anyone who looked nice enough to help. While she was looking around she bumped into some one.  
  
"I'm sorry! I a in a hurry!" exclaimed the girl. "I'm a little late! I'm supposed to show a new girl around and she's probably waiting for some help!" "Wait! I'm new and in need of some help!" Kagome said. "Oh really? You were supposed to go to the office but I really don't know how Mr.Nobunaga expects new kids to know where that is right away! Oh and by the way, I'm Sango" "Kagome" said, well, Kagome. "We'll be good friends in no time Kagome!" This statement made the bottom of Kagome's stomach drop out. She was going to have to get friend to understand normal life enough to write better songs, but she didn't want to use anyone just for her career. So she just nodded meekly and they where off to the office.  
  
Once at the office they picked up Kagome's schedule. They would have lunch and then go on the tour.  
  
At the cafeteria Kagome headed to an empty table. "Where are you going? Our table is this way!" Kagome just nodded once again and came to sit with Sango. Inside, Kagome was thanking Sango like crazy! No Loner for her!  
  
There where two people at the table. Sango introduced the one with dog ears and silver hair as Inu Yasha and the short orange haired boy as Shippo. "Hi Kagome!" said the one called Shippo. The one called Inu Yasha just mumbled "hi". 'What kind of cruel person names their child "dog demon"?' thought Kagome. For the rest of lunch Sango gave Kagome the 411 on all the teachers. Shippo added comments here and there, but Inu Yasha just sat and ate.  
  
after lunch  
  
Sango showed Kagome the rest of the school. It would have been pretty boring, but Sango and Kagome were friends. They talked most of the tour. Sango was showing Kagome where all her classes were and introducing her to her new teachers. Kagome came to the end of the tour at the class she would be in at that time. knock, knock  
  
"Yes?" said the teacher. "This is the new student Kagome" said Sango. She went and took her seat. "Hello. I'm Mr.Taiko" said the teacher, "As you probably know, I teach Math. Why don't you tell the class about yourself?" 'What to say?' thought Kagome worriedly. "Um...My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have a younger brother named Souta and a cat-Buyo. I just moved into the shrine about 7 blocks from here." "Any questions for Kagome?" asked the annoying teacher. "What school did you go to before?" asked one girl. 'What am I supposed to say? Grrrrrr! Myoga never handled this stuff!" "Tokyo High" said Kagome. (A/N: most of this next part I got from my school play-Friday Knight Fever. Julia K8E- Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!) "Oh! You must know my cousin Eri!" "Don' know her to well." Kagome "She's pretty popular." "I'm just shy I guess." Kag "So what brings you here?" said Inu. Inu Yasha saw that Kagome was getting really nervous. "A car" Kag laughter Mr.Taiko realized how nervous Kagome was getting. What he didn't know was that she had no problem speaking in front of the class. She was nervous because she had gone to other schools and couldn't very well say "I'm here because I need song ideas" "Well. You will be seated next to Inu Yasha. Please raise your hand Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome took her seat, glad that was over.  
  
After School  
  
Kagome left the school after she had gotten her things. "Kagome! Wait up!" yelled Sango. Kagome turned and waited for Sango. "I live next to the shrine. We can walk home together!" Sango said. "Ok." "Sango, I don't think your friends like me very much." Kagome said worriedly. She didn't know why she cared if these people liked her, but right now it seemed to matter a lot. "Shippo likes you! And Inu Yasha is always like that around strangers. Don't worry, you will be friends soon enough." "Well it seemed like he was trying to embarrass me today in math." 'Uh oh! I'll have to talk to him!' Sango "I'm sure he didn't mean to." Sango.  
  
"How was your first day Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother (as soon as Kag got home). "It was fine! Oh and this is Sango. She's going to help me catch up with my homework." "Hello dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sango called home and got permission to stay for dinner.  
  
Well that's all............Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time! I was on vacation! Thanks to my second reviewer whitetiger-isabella! Here's the third chapter!

Angels and Demons Chapter 3

The week went by fairly quickly for Kagome. Before she knew it, it was Friday. Everyone seemed ready for a couple days off. Winter was practically there and everyone had on jackets. Kagome got ready for school and went to meet Sango.

"Hi Kagome! Remember that other friend I was telling you about? Miroku? Well he's coming back today. He called to tell me that he's back from his vacation."

"Vacation? School just started!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I know. His flight was delayed because of some huge storm or something. You can meet him today." Sango replied.

silence

"So Kagome, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I don't know...Pop I guess. And you?"

"I like pop too. I also like Sum 41, Evanescence, and Simple Plan."

Kagome thought of an interesting idea. "So what do you think of Kagome? You know the singer?"

"She's ok I guess. You have the same name as her. That's pretty cool. I like her song My Immortal." (A/N: In case you didn't know I don't own that song.)

For the rest of the walk to school the new friends talked about all that kind of stuff girls talk about. When they got to school they met up with the rest of the gang.

"Hello my beautiful lady!" said a boy Kagome expected to be Miroku. He had black hair, long for a guy. It was tied into a low ponytail. Kagome thought this was strange. Instead of a hand shake, Miroku hugged Kagome but his hand went a little low....

"HENTAI!!!!" screamed Kagome as she jumped into Inu Yasha's arms to her embarrassment as well as his. Sango slapped Miroku for Kagome. Shippo just shook his head.

"Get away from me!" said a disgruntled Inu Yasha.

"Jerk" muttered Kagome.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a jerk. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually, I-"

"Stop fighting you two or we'll be late for class."(Sango)

After School

Kagome was working on the homework she got for algebra. _I hate algebra_ thought Kagome, _its sooo boring! _

_ring, ring_

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome! It's Sango! Me and the guys are going swimming at Inu's tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Sango! It's November! Isn't it a little cold for swimming?"

"Inu Yasha has an indoor pool."

"Ok bye see ya tomorrow!"

Saturday

Kagome decided to walk to Inu Yasha's. There was not a cloud in the sky. The sun seemed to be giving a last-ditch attempt to warm it up before winter came along. The leaves were beginning to fall off the trees and large piles of red, orange, yellow and brown lay on everyone's lawn. Kagome shivered as a cold breeze blew past her. She began to walk faster. The quicker she got inside the better.

By the time Kagome turned onto Inu Yasha's street she was almost running. Inu Yasha's "house" looked more like a mansion. She walked up the steps onto the porch and rang the bell. Sango answered the door and invited her inside. Kagome quickly changed and went to meet the guys who were already at the pool.

"Kagome!!!" yelled Shippo. He ran up to hug her.

"Hello Lady Kagome. "Said Miroku.

"Yes. Thank you oh-so-much for gracing us with your presence!"

Kagome however ignored his snide remark. She simply walked to the diving board and dove into the pool.

"Aiiiieeee! It's freezing!" she screamed. Everyone just laughed.

Kagome decided to get Inu Yasha back for laughing at her.

"Cannon ball!" yelled Kagome as she jumped into the pool.

For another hour they swam and splashed each other. Sango got out of the pool to get a pool tube to float on. As she was walking she bumped into the pool vacuum. It fell into the pool and hit Inu Yasha on the head knocking him unconscious. He sank under the water; the wound on his head turned the water around him red.

"Oh my god!" yelled Sango. Miroku swam to Inu Yasha and pulled him over to the side. The girls helped to pull him out of the pool. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked petrified. They had no clue what to do and Inu Yasha wasn't breathing. Kagome had taken a baby sitters course and knew what to do.

"Sango! Go call an ambulance! Miroku go get a cloth or something to help stop the bleeding!" Kagome gave Miroku the less challenging job because he was freaking out. Sango seemed to keep her head in a situation like this.

Kagome took Inu Yasha's pulse and began mouth to mouth.

Miroku came back with a cloth. Kagome told him to use it to slow the bleeding from the gash on Inu Yasha's head.

After about 30 seconds Kagome was just about ready to give up.

Inu Yasha's eyes fluttered open just as Kagome was giving him more air. She lifted her head tears in her eyes.

_He's dead!_ She thought.

"Y-you saved my l-life!" Inu Yasha said. Kagome's face had a look of astonishment. Then she fully grasped the concept that no one had died and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were dead!" Kagome cried, tears running down her cheeks. Inu Yasha seemed a bit lost. There was a girl with her arms around his neck, crying because she thought he had died. He had barely known her for 3 days! And to top it all off, he didn't know if Kagome had been crying because she was sad that he almost died, that she was so happy that he was alive, or both. He just awkwardly patted her on the back, hoping that this small comfort would be enough to stop the tears that were now pouring down Kagome's face.

The ambulance arrived and Kagome called her mother and asked for a ride to the hospital.


End file.
